


Confessions

by Nevaehangel39



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Rhett McLaughlin, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaehangel39/pseuds/Nevaehangel39
Summary: Link deals with his feelings after the kiss, Rhett tries to cope with the cravings.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write what comes in to my head, please be patient with me.

This story begins at the end of GMM season 4 episode 45, the wedding fails newsacle 

Link was sitting in the dressing room, still very unnerved by what had just taken place. So many thoughts in his head. It was not like he really kissed Rhett, there was plexiglas between them. That was his best friend, so why did he get so emotional? He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Rhett walk in, calling him

"Link...Neal...Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Link.

Link snapped out of his thoughts, "Wha?"

"You ok, bo? Where were you?" Rhett was changing behind him, as Link caught a glimpse in his periphery. He suddenly felt heat as his cheeks flushed, he had seen Rhett change before and it was no biggie. 

"Oh uh, nowhere. I'm fine"

Rhett turned around and Link turned his eyes to the floor. "You ready to head home Neal?"

"Whenever you are"

Link was quiet the whole way home, which Rhett sensed as odd but figured he was just exhausted from the day. 

They reached Links house, "See you tomorrow, bo!" Rhett shouted as Link closed the door.

~~

Later that night, Rhett was wide awake as Jessie slept next to him. He grabbed his phone and headed for the bathroom. 

Rhett sat down on the toilet seat, his phone lit up as he entered his login information for an app called Frotr 

A little bubble appeared

Wellhung4u:Hey sexy, I see you are back online again tonight, trouble sleeping?

ThickandTall:Yeah, need to release some tension. 

Wellhung4u:Would this help? *popping sound* 

A picture of the man's cock 

Rhett felt his own cock start to stir, as he reached in his boxer briefs and started to stroke himself. 

Wellhung4u:Tell me what you are doing

ThickandTall:I have my hand in my underwear and I'm stroking my thick cock 

Wellhung4u:That's perfect

ThickandTall:I'm going to get in the shower and get myself off, thank you as always for the pictures. 

Wellhung4u:You are welcome, remember to tell me about it later ;) 

Rhett signed out, as he looked at the picture. He sighed a little, still half hard. There was someone else he wished that cock belonged to. He always did, but this helped quell his cravings. He slid his boxer briefs off, staring at the picture imagining it was from the man he wanted more than anything. He turned on the shower and got in, closing his eyes. He stroked himself, picturing full lips wrapped around it, picturing himself bent over. It didn't take long for his legs to get weak as he felt a climax hit, spurting his seed in the shower. He cleaned himself and crawled back into bed, careful not to disturb his wife. 

~~

That same night Link was still mulling over the kiss. He didn't understand why he got so emotional over it. The thought was driving him crazy. It was just his best friend, they had shared a bed before, and changed in front of each other. That was his brother, so what was the big deal? He was just overthinking it, as he usually did. 

Link decided to go to bed 

*Inside a club, Link is on the dance floor. He is moving to the music, lost in the beat when he feels hands on his hips, manly hands, gently caressing him from behind. A tall body pressing into him, swaying with him as if they were one. He feels his cock stiffen as the tall man pulls him close, his erection pushing into Links back. He started breathing heavy.*

"Link," Christy shook him awake. 

Links eyes flew open 

"Are you okay? My goodness, you were breathing heavy," she had this look of concern on her pretty face.

"I'm fine," he started blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Bad dream is all."

"Well, you'd best hurry Rhett's gonna be here soon," she said as she got up to get the kids going.

Oh crap Rhett! He flew up out of bed and threw something on. He didn't realize he overslept because he had such an awful sleep. 

~~

Later that day Rhett was still noticing that Link was acting weird, even for Link. He had been avoiding Rhett except when they filmed and was still quiet. Rhett decided he should talk to Link and when he wandered into their office he figured it was the perfect time. Link was at his desk and they were alone. 

"Buddy roll, can we talk?" He asked as he set a coffee on Links desk. 

Link was still staring at his screen, he was trying not to make eye contact with Rhett. "Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Link, look at me...Please," Rhett pulled his chair next to Links. 

Link couldn't say no when Rhett asked that way, he turned his head. 

"Link you have been acting weird since yesterday, was it the damn kiss?"

Link sighed and nodded, of course that wasn't all, after that dream last night. But, Link didn't want to talk about that. 

"It was just a pretend kiss, our lips didn't even touch, it's okay." Rhett put his hand on Links shoulder, and Link felt a surge of fire he had never felt before when Rhett touched him. He wanted to shake Rhett off his shoulder but he also liked the feeling. 

"I'm just worried what the mythical beasts will think, I guess" Link knew he was half lying but he didn't want to tell Rhett what was the truth. But, what was the truth, even he didn't know. He was still confused. 

Rhett just chuckled, "Are you serious, Link? The Mythical beasts loved it. We just gave them fodder. Don't worry, we're still good!" 

~~

Link went home that night still trying to process all the things he was thinking. 

He went to bed and had more dreams, very vivid dreams of the man he called his best friend.


	2. FROTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 2 chapters in one night.

A few weeks later.

Rhett was taking a nap on the couch in the office at mythical studios. 

Link walked into the office, careful not to wake Rhett. He stood there for a moment, taking in the man he had dreamed about for weeks. 

He had also realized something over the last few weeks, that kiss had shifted something in his world. He came to understand with much thought, that he was in love with his best friend. They spent years always teetering on the boundaries of friendship and what was beyond that. 

Link was religious and grew up following all the rules. Being with a man was a sin, that was what he was taught. He also had no idea if Rhett could ever or would ever be okay with the revaluation that Link had recently come to. He sure didn't want to find out, lest he lose his best friend. The thought of being without his best friend was worse than anything. 

So, he quietly started admiring Rhett secretly. Which was okay because he had Christy at home and didn't want to lose her either. He loved her very much, in a different way than he loved Rhett but still very deeply. 

Suddenly Rhett's phone chirped, Link saw that Rhett was still out, the phone didn't disturb him. 

Link looked at the screen as it went dark, he saw something about Frotr. He looked puzzled, scratching his face. He had never heard of that app. 

Rhett woke up as Link headed to his desk, careful not to get caught admiring the taller man 

"Hey buddy roll," he wiped his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Just about 5," Link replied. 

"I guess I must have been more tired than I thought," Rhett said as he tried in vain to fix his hair. 

Link looked over and laughed, "Always preening yourself." 

"Yeah well, gotta look my best. Never know who might be looking."

Link's breath caught for a second, did Rhett notice he's been paying more attention lately?

Rhett just laughed and said, "Nevermind, nobody's looking Imma married man."

Link laughed with him, slightly relieved that Rhett had made a joke. 

"You want a ride home tonight?" Rhett quirked his eyebrow. 

"No, that's okay I've got a few things to finish up here, you go ahead. Besides its Friday, you go."

"Alright," Rhett got up off the couch and headed for the door. "See you Monday Link"

Link waved back, "see you Monday."

The studio was empty, Link got up and locked the door to their office, just in case. He headed for the loft, where he had hidden one of Rhett's t-shirts under the pillow of the bed in the loft. 

He pulled out the shirt and smiled. He could smell Rhett's woodsy, musky smell. He felt his pants begin to tighten, as he closed his eyes and started playing out the dream he had, in his mind. 

This one, Link is in complete control. He tells Rhett what to do, when Rhett doesn't behave he spanks him several times.

Links cock is throbbing, a wet spot now forming in his jeans. He reaches down and unzips his fly, releasing his hardness to the air. He slides his pants and boxers down just below his ass. He cups his aching balls, as he strokes himself with his eyes closed. Moaning Rhett's name, he continues to imagine the scene.  
He starts feeling himself coming, all in his hand.

He carefully hides the tshirt again and cleans himself up. Before he leaves for the night he remembers the app on Rhett's phone. He decides he wants to look it up, ever curious as to what Rhett is up to.

He sits down at his desk, opening up his browser he types in the word Frotr 

His eyes get very large as he sees what is on the screen 

'An app for men to find like-minded men for hook ups and more'

What the fuck Rhett? Was the first thing out of his mouth. He sat in stunned silence. He thought his best friend told him everything. What was he doing on there? How long? Now his mind was plagued with questions. 

Once again he went home conflicted.

~~

He was sitting in his kitchen after everyone had gone to bed, staring at his phone. He wanted to call Rhett, he wanted answers. But, was it too late? Maybe he'd just text him. 

L:Hey Rhett are you sleeping?

Rhett was unfortunately not sleeping, he too was up. Only he was back in his shower, steam surrounding him as he brought himself to orgasm picturing blue eyes standing over him as he sucked on the cock of the man he craved. He learned how to moan quietly. Feeling himself twitching, he cleaned himself and stepped out of the shower. 

The light on his phone was blinking, he picked it up. It was a text from Link.

R:No, bo not sleeping. Restless night, what's up?

L:Can we meet, we need to talk. 

R:Right now? Can it wait until tomorrow?

L:No, please come pick me up.

R:Ok, be there in 10 

Rhett quickly got dressed and got in his car. Link was waiting outside when he arrived.

Link got in the car, Rhett looked over at him not sure what was going on.

"Link is everything okay?" He was worried, it wasn't often they went for a midnight drive.

Link just sighed and said, "Not here, let's just drive."

Rhett just nodded, completely confused. He started heading for the beach. 

The silence in the car was deafening, so Rhett switched on the radio to a country station. 

"Link will you talk to me, please..this was your idea." Rhett pulled up at the beach, it was empty, a nice quiet spot that they could talk. 

They both got out, and walked towards the sand. Link was playing with his wedding ring, something he did often when he was nervous. He was trying to find the words. Rhett just followed, unsure where this was going.

They both sat down, Link cleared his throat. "Frotr Rhett?" He had hoped to be a little less forward but there it was. 

Rhetts eyes got big, "what?" 

"You heard me, but in case you didn't. F-R-O-"

"T-E-R," Rhett interrupted, "How the fuck did you know about that?" He asked, his voice was definitely upset. 

"Well, you were sleeping and you got a notification on your phone. I just saw the app, nothing more. But, I looked the app up out of curiosity."

Rhett went from being upset to being embarrassed, his face was flushed and he didn't have words. He dug his fingers in the sand. 

"Nothing? Really? I'm your best friend Rhett, what the hell is going on?" Link was just looking at his friend, waiting. 

"I-I ..I don't know Link," he felt a sob rising to his throat, as his eyes bore a hole in the sand. He didn't want to look at his brother, he was ashamed of himself and he felt like Link was ashamed of him too, which drove the tears to his big green eyes. 

Link moved closer to his best friend, wrapping his arms around him. He smelled that familiar smell, which sent heat to his belly and other places much lower. He had to control himself, it seemed like Rhett needed him now. 

Rhett buried his face in Links chest, tears falling on Links shirt. Rhett whispered so softly, "I love you, Link"

Link heard him, "I love you too, man"

Rhett sniffed as he pulled back, "no bo, I mean I'm in love with you."

Link fell backwards on his heels, the words he understood but couldn't process. "Rhett, that doesn't explain the app." He tilted Rhett's chin up to look him in the eyes. 

Rhett sniffed again, "well that happened only recently. I haven't done anything with anyone really, just get sent pictures, some dirty talk."

Link sat cross legged, listening intently 

"It was you Link, I knew I couldn't have you, not the way I wanted, but I craved you so badly, so I'd talk to other guys, pretending they were you. Imagining it was always you." Rhett shrugged, "and now you probably will want to leave me and end our relationship, whatever it is." Rhett started sobbing again. 

"How long Rhett?"

"Fuck Link, I told you. Not long."

"No, I mean how long have you known your feelings for me were something more?" 

Rhett closed his eyes, "my heart knew it wanted you when we were separated, the summer I went to Slovakia. Being apart from you was the hardest thing. I just didn't quite understand my feelings and being part of a Christian community, where we were told it was wrong, and bad I tucked my heart into a box."

Link reached out and took Rhett's hand. "And then I met Christy?"

"Yes," Rhett nodded. "Our friendship meant more to me than anything, including my heart. Which I untucked when I found Jessie."

"So you have kept this huge secret for years?"

Rhett nodded again, "Having you in my life was better than not having you at all. I refused to chance losing you."

Link decided he better come clean too, because he was carrying a pretty big secret, himself. "Rhett, there is something I need to tell you."


	3. The shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it was Links turn to lay himself bare

Rhett was still sobbing, but he listened intently. 

Link took a deep breath, "Remember a few weeks ago when we kissed?"

"The musical episode?" Rhett sniffed as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"That one, yes" Link swallowed hard, "It was that day my whole world shifted on its axis. I didn't know what had happened, but in that moment I knew something was different," Link got up and moved closer to Rhett, now reaching over to hold his hand. 

Rhett felt the comfort of Links hand in his, continuing to listen. His heart was pounding so loud he almost couldn't hear. 

"I went home that night and started having dreams, dreams of a tall man doing things to me, of me doing things to him, it was very confusing to me." Link stopped and wasn't sure if he should keep going. 

Rhett could see Link struggling to keep going, "Its okay bo, I just told you I'm in love with you, I'm not going anywhere," he looked deep into Links eyes as he said that, and Link felt Rhett's love pouring into him through basil eyes. 

"I kept thinking back to the kiss, and going back even further than that, to other moments. But, I knew I had fallen in love with you."

Rhett couldn't help himself, he smiled as he heard the words that Link said, Link was returning the love he felt. He lept up and pounced on top of him, knocking him over as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Ooof" Link hit the sand and kind of giggled. 

Rhett laughed, "oh sorry," he rolled off Link laying in the sand he looked over at him.

Link looked at Rhett, "There is a bit more to tell you, it's not bad but, I dont want any more secrets between us."

Rhett put his hand under his head, elbow in the sand, he was laying on his side. 

Link, turned to face Rhett, "Those dreams, I started admiring you...secretly, quietly, looking at you in a different way than I had. The moment that kiss happened, you went from being my best friend to much more. I wanted you in ways that I thought you would leave me for. I thought I'd lose you if you knew."

Rhett scooted closer to Link, he could feel Link body heat. They were so close now, Rhett's desire for Link was obvious as the bulge in his pants gave it away. But he wanted to hear everything. 

Link could feel Rhetts breath, that was making it difficult to continue, he was feeling himself get harder the closer Rhett got, the more he confessed. " I took one of your tshirts and hid it in the loft, " he swallowed again, his guzzle bobbing.

Rhett reached out and started tracing his fingers on Links skin, along his arm. 

Link felt goosebumps, and he didn't think his cock could get much harder. It was almost uncomfortable, he struggled to continue, his face flushed, his voice lowered, "I could smell you on that shirt, I would jerk myself off to that." 

There it was, and Rhett was more turned on than he had ever been, "Link, can I-can I kiss you?" He whispered, "for real this time."

Link nodded, as Rhett pulled him as close as they could get, legs wrapped around each other's, lips meeting for the very first time. Rhett parting his mouth open, Link following suit. Link's tongue was the first to penetrate, as it searched for another. Rhett cupped Links face between his hands as his tongue found Links, moaning into his mouth. Link had never felt a beard when kissing before, it was a different sensation but he liked it. 

Link pulled Rhett on top of him, instinctively and cupped Rhetts ass in his hands as they continued kissing, lips and tongues dancing. Making out, like they were teenagers again. Both men so hard, both men could feel it. Links fingers trailing along Rhett's back and into the curls of his hair. Rhett moaned softly. 

Tears started to roll down Links face, Rhett broke the kiss. "You are crying?"

"Yes, bo. I'm happy, I didnt think it would go this way. Here I am making out with my love on a beach," he started giggling happily. 

Rhett nuzzled his head into Links chest, Links arms wrapped around him. "I'm happy too, baby," he just said it without thinking. 

"Baby huh? .. I like that," Link smiled into Rhetts hair. 

~~

The next few weeks were full of glances, touches, stolen kisses in secret, text messages and lots of teasing. They used work as an excuse to go out on dates, and to spend time together. 

Link, being the type A personality decided to plan a weekend away just for the 2 of them. They still hadn't done more than make out, and he wanted their first time to be special. 

They told their wives they both needed a break, they were very understanding, knowing how hard the guys worked. 

They decided to shut down early on a Friday.

"Hey Rhett, you ready to go?" Link hollered at him from the door.

Rhett was in the office, "yeah, I'm good, let's get outta here!"

Link was driving, so Rhett got in the passenger seat. They waited until they pulled away from mythical studios before they openly flirted. Link placing his hand on Rhett's thigh. A moan escaping Rhett's mouth, his erection growing. 

Link growls, as he moves his hand towards the growing erection. "Someone's hard for me," he grinned. He rubbed and teased Rhett through his jeans and underwear, as he continued to drive. 

He couldn't wait to get where they were going, he wanted to explore the body of the man that he claimed for his own.


End file.
